


Avatar/Homestuck crossover art

by sqbr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Humour, Manip, Meta, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of various pictures I drew of Homestuck characters dressed as Avatar characters, and of Avatar scenes in the Homestuck style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homestuck characters dressed as Avatar characters




	2. Avatar characters and scenes in a Homestuck style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I want it to be the original ATLA storyline told in a Homestuck style, or the ATLA kids playing Skaia (in the form of Pai Sho perhaps)
> 
> The resources at the Image Manipulation thread on the MSPA forums were incredibly helpful. Images manipulated and traced from Homestuck and Avatar:the Last Airbender.

A white lotus tile with a spirograph on it: The site I was hosting this on went down and I can't find a copy of it on my computer ;_; 


End file.
